


Смысл

by fioretta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Если сознание всех людей, встречаемых Вандой раньше, было сплошь чередование бесконечных тетрадных страниц, то память Джеймса Барнса — угли.





	Смысл

Ванда Максимофф — череда беспорядочных картин, размытых кровью прошлого и занесенных льдом старых воспоминаний. Ванда Максимофф — родник, тихий и прохладный, забирающий налипший негатив в неслышный шелест листьев и травы.   
Ванда Максимофф определенно копается в голове Барнса.

Первое, что делает Джеймс — запрещает ей использовать на нём эту магию. Ванда говорит:

— Не бойся.

Но он не боится. И не доверяет.

Ванда упрямо продолжает — продолжает незаметно и не так явно, продолжает из любопытства, обдающего кончики пальцев непривычными жгучими уколами. Если сознание всех людей, встречаемых ею раньше, было сплошь чередование бесконечных тетрадных страниц, исписанных и пустых, оборванных и изрисованных, разноцветных и однотонных, то память Джеймса Барнса — угли.

И Ванда подбирает их, не боясь обжечься, а от углей веет лишь ветром морозных зим.

Максимофф угли эти собирает, расставляет почти бережно, а от её прикосновений тянутся красные яркие ленты. Ленты эти красивые, изящные, они вьются друг за другом и рассыпаются искрящейся пылью.  
Джеймсу эти ленты не нравятся, он видит их даже вопреки, но не может поймать создательницу.

Ленты эти красивые и изящные, но они оседают поверх его памяти кровью давно минувших дней. Кровь расплывается и растекается, кровь капает, и одна такая капля разрастается ручьями, потопившими в себе новых и новых людей; всё смывается, капли высыхают, но ничего не забывается.

Ванда смотрит на него не то с жалостью, не то с горечью. Джеймсу не нужно ни то, ни другое.  
Ванда смотрит, и глаза её не горят. А память Барнса по-прежнему в крови. Он зачем-то говорит ей:

— Всё, что я должен был делать, это убивать.

И Ванда отводит взгляд.

Джеймс Барнс — призрак прошлого. Зимнего Солдата больше нет.  
Ванда Максимофф мертва без брата. Алой Ведьме все чужды.

У них нет времени и нет себя, и будущее для таких потерянных людей — закрыто.

Ванда стоит у обмотанных цепями массивных дверей, ведущих вперед, и по правую руку от неё — такой же пустой, как она, человек.  
Ванда не хочет смотреть ему в лицо и видеть Джеймса.

Ванда не хочет признавать, что они похожи, и упрямо прячет себя за волной лент разных оттенков красного.

Продолжая играться ими, она забывает, что её магия несовершенна и не замечает, как сшивает себя со своими творениями. Однажды она натыкается на пустырь — это, думается ей, граница, до которой она в состоянии достать. На этой границе холодно и одиноко, и нет ни одного знакомого жеста-восклицания, стряхивающего налипшие сожаления. Эта граница — гранит, на котором выцарапаны имена погибших. 

Джеймс потерял всё. Ванда потеряла брата.   
Масштабы этих потерь в восприятии каждого из них о/ди/на/ко/вы. 

И тогда её голос впервые звучит в его голове: «это может быть красивым». 

Ванда расстилает пустырь всё теми же лентами и вспоминает себя, больше не противясь ощущениям схожести.

И голос её разносится ворохом пугливых бабочек, причем с завидным упорством и постоянством; Джеймс не понимает, зачем ей это, но больше не говорит ничего против, ведь это куда безобиднее, чем всё, что он помнил до сих пор. Так даже спокойнее, потому что изредка видеть бабочек, когда закрываешь глаза, лучше, чем видеть кровь, опоясывающую солнце. Не сразу, но Джеймс всё-таки признаёт, что не против её вмешательства, если оно помогает обрести покой хотя бы на время. Раздражает только одно: Ванда по-прежнему ускользает от него раньше, чем он её находит.

Максимофф не прячется специально, просто так получается. Просто она не знает, что говорить.

Джеймс похож на того, кто сбился с дороги, но в состоянии идти дальше.  
Ванда похожа на ту, кто в состоянии подняться, если ей протянуть руку.

Красные ленты снова вьются вокруг, переплетаясь образами, и Барнс не сразу замечает, что на улице начинается дождь. Голос продолжает вторить сам себе, искажаясь до неузнаваемости и местами исчезая: «Солдат, Солдат, Солдат». Ленты отслаиваются одна за другой, а слова звучат уже совсем тихо и почти неузнаваемо, они вдруг начинают существовать не только в пределах его сознания, и Джеймс останавливается.

— Барнс...

Дождь обрушивается на ленты. Ленты падают на асфальт.  
Голос — прямо за спиной.

— ... хочешь, я подарю тебе новый смысл?

Джеймс хватает девчонку за руку, и та больше не пропадает россыпью алых бабочек.


End file.
